Kitten Shopping
by hetalianGemini
Summary: Animal Pregnancy? Ringo isn't a character apparently. This is told through Edd's point of view though. Ringo is mentioned as a male cat throughout this fic. I know that Ringo is female, but this is being posted months after originally written.


Ringo had come back late one night which was odd. What was even stranger was that he wouldn't leave my side. No matter where I went he would follow. At times I would have to physically move him away because he couldn't come with me to places like the supermarket or into the shower. Honestly this behavior was worrying. Ringo's never acted like this before since he was a kitten. So color me both suprised and worried when I hear my poor little kitty crying in pain a few weeks later. I had just come back into the apartment from visiting with Tom and Matt at a diner down the road only to find Ringo under the coffee table curled up into a ball and crying.

Now I didn't want to scare him and cause another issue, so I slowly dropped to the floor and laid on my side slowly. Though I shouldn't have worried so much about scaring him, because right after I laid down on the floor facing him, he stumbled up to his feet and crawled over to me, crawling up to my chest still crying. He sounded like he was in a lot of pain!

After a few short minutes, Ringo got back onto his feet and stared at me. I understood what he was waiting for me to do so I stood, and waited for him to lead. He shakily crawls over to my bedroom door, which is closed due to an art project I was working on and I didn't want him to get into the paints and creating a mess. But seeing as how Ringo wasn't acting right, I decided that it wouldn't hurt to let him in. Opening the door, I moved over to my desk and began putting up some of the supplies that were left out, while also keeping an eye on Ringo who was slowly walking around the room. He looked odd, I thought. After finishing up with cleaning up my paints, I sat on the floor to keep a better eye on my cat. He looked heaver than usual, his belly sticking closer to the ground than it should. Ringo's gait was more of a waddle than a crawl as I first thought. Standing up to change into my night clothes a few hours later, I felt him nuzzle my ankle before moving away and sitting to groom himself. He had stopped crying a little bit ago which I took as a great relief. Gently lifting him up, I placed Ringo at the end of my bed before climbing under the covers. Turning off the lamp I fell to sleep.

"MROWR!"

I shot up at the loud cry. Looking around I noticed first that it was really late at night, and moments later that I couldn't tell where Ringo was. I figured that it was Ringo who made the pained cry and I was proven right moments later at the sound of another, even louder cry. Glancing over to the digital clock sitting on my bedside table I saw the bright green lights telling me that it was only just after two in the morning.

Grabbing my phone, I turned on the flashlight and used it to look around the room in search for my poor pained kitty. Seeing a shift under a pile of dirty clothes in the corner of my room, I slowly got off my bed and moved closer to where I saw the shifting cloth. Upon reaching the edge of the pile, I fell to my knees and used the light of my phone to carefully search through the pile. Hearing a pained hiss as I moved the clothes in the pile, I moved my hands away. If Ringo was acting up still I didn't want him to attack me thinking I was meaning to hurt him. I turned the brightness on my phone down more and set my phone onto the floor, letting the lower light continue to shine and let me see what was going on.

Ringo was hiding under one of my hoodies licking himself, not too odd, he's done it before lots of times. But this time was different, every few minutes he would yowl, which I flinched at the first few times. I glanced back to my alarm clock not wanting to disturb the light from my phone to note it had been only about half an hour, before looking back at the body of my seemingly chubby kitty. Or that's what I thought. Glancing closer without moving closer I noticed something green poking out of him as well as his breathing rate much higher than it usually was. This was definitely concerning me, and as a was about to pick up my phone and search for a veterinarian who was still open at this time, I saw what had to be the most unexpected thing I had ever seen in my life.

The green tinted object - that's what I assumed it was - had begun stretching out of Ringo's back end, beginning to lengthen every few seconds. Ringo was staring at me waiting for me to do something before he closed his eyes and yowled loudly. The object slid out, Ringo moving quickly and beginning to lick at it. Hearing soft purring I watched as the object began to move, no longer tinted green but instead a light grey color. The small kitten began slowly and blindly crawling towards Ringo before latching onto a nipple, which I had only just noticed was a rosy pink in color.

As the other kittens were born, I watched Ringo lick the membrane off each and chew off the cord, eating both it and the placenta. Every few minutes I would run a hand over my cat's body, it seemingly relaxing him. Right after the fifth came out I noticed something... off about Ringo. I could tell he was pushing but there was nothing coming out as he was also crying in distress. Slowly I watched Ringo shift before seeing a set of back legs still covered in green fluid begin protruding. As the kitten's legs and lower torso became visible I noticed Ringo stop. This worried me so I grabbed my phone from where it had been next to me.

After consulting with the internet I found what I had to do. Grabbing a soft and warm piece of cloth, I wrapped the stuck kitten in it before pulling backwards and down gently. Holding the small kitten I glanced over to Ringo who was grooming the other five kittens. Looking back at the screen on my phone I read what it said before acting upon it. Adjusting how I was holding the small kitten, I used the warm cloth to rub the slimy membrane off them, the small kitten beginning to call out for her mother. Placing the small kitten onto one of Ringo's nipples - which I was still suprised he had - I stood up and glanced at the clock before taking a picture of the seven felines.

It was a quarter till five in the morning. Moving into the kitchen I grabbed Ringo's food and water bowls bringing them over to where he was camping out. Setting both down beside him I ran over to a drawer and grabbed a bunch of ribbon. Tying a piece onto each kitten I sat back watching Ringo interact with each kitten. Taking another photo I sent it to Tom. Naming pets wasn't my strong suit...

Well I knew what to name the littlest one, she looked alot like Ringo himself and was still eating. Jotting down the name in mind I shoved the paper into my pocket as I walked out of the room to answer my phone.

"Edd what is the meaning of the picture you sent me?!" It was more than obvious that Tom was confused. Taking the paper back out I mentally reread the name. '#6 - AJ'.

"Tom, it means that you won't have to go Kitten Shopping anymore." Laughing I hung up.

~~~~~~~  
1342 words [short I know]  
This took too damn long to write but I'm so happy with how it came out!

Requested by Kittenzlove who is amazing and I loaf them [platonically, my boo is Matty lmao]

This will probably be the only Ringo One-shot because there aren't many things to write when dealing with animal pregnancy.

Well time to get cracking on the next one [the update for who Says karma hates you]

Welp that's all loves!  
~Mari


End file.
